superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number BABF21 Credits (2000)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Co- Executive Producers Ian Maxtone-Graham Ron Hauge Dan Greaney Frank Mula Rob LaZibnik Supervising Producers Julie Tracker Larina Jean Anderson Producers Larry Doyle Tom Martin Carolyn Omine John Frink Don Payne Matt Selman Mike Reiss Tim Long Tom Gammill Max Pross David Mirkin Consultant John Swartzwelder Supverising Director Jim Reardon Produced by Richard Raynis Kyle Bayles Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Directed by Matthew Nastuk Written by Rob LaZebnik John Frink Don Payne Carolyn Omine Executive Producers Mike Scully George Meyer Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith Hank Arazia And Harry Shearer Also Starring Tress MacNeille Karl Wiedergott Animation Producers Mike Wolf Laurie Biernecki Animation Executive Producers John Hyde Jon F. Vein John Bush Associate Producers Dominique Braud Felicia Navilvansky Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by All Clausen Songs Written by John W. Bratton Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Scoring Engineer Dennis Sager Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Lee Harting Animation Production Manager for Gracie Films Richard K. Chung Post Production Supervisor Alexander Duke Post Production Coordinator Brian J. Kaufman Dialogue Sound Editors Robert Mackston Terry Greene Norman MacLeod Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecha Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown John Gary Gorman Music Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Brenda Murphy Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Scully Debra Stolpp Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Michael Nobori Claudia Hitchcock Drew Arrison Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Drew Levin Post Production Assistants Jamie Nachenberg Andrew Albenze Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang, Myung Nam Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Director Ethab Spaulding Animation Timer David Bastian Additional Timing Lindsey Pollard Hunilla Fodor Storyboard Supervisor Christian Roman Storyboard Artists Orlando Baeza Brad Abelson Glen Wuthrich Storyboard Consultant Mike B. Anderson Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design Chris Bolden Background Cleanup Tria Ellison Character Design Supervisor Joe Wack Character Design Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Matt Greoning Sam Simon Prop Design Jefferson R. Weekley Andrew Burrell Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Lead Amy Klees-Rychlick Color Design Syd Kato Anne Balser Painter Belle Norman Character Layout Artist Tom Woodall Character Layout Artists Jordan Young David Lauterbach Brain Illes Raymond Persi Kenji Ono Norm Auble Arthur Ebuen John Pearson Edwin Aguilar Oscar Cervantes Rob Oliver Tim Bailey Background Layout Supervisor Jennifer Bogartz Background Layout Artist Gerald Ray Retake Director Carlton Batten Assistant Retake Director Stephen Reis Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther Lee Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Animation Production Manager Jason Bikowski Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Coordinator Darrel Kennedy Animation Production Associate Jennifer M. Alvarez Animation Production Assistants Laura Gaimero Helio Salvatierra Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistant Herman G. Lopez Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Tim Heyen Telecine Level 3, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #BABF21 COPYRIGHT ©2000 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Century Fox Television A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY Category:End Credits Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Gracie Films Category:Film Roman Category:Episode credits